RSVP
by LoveofVelma
Summary: The gang only wanted to give Velma a Valentine Day present. A day at the local spa and all the pampering that goes with it. But as always, things don't go as planned. Strong 'T' rating for massage scene.


RSVP

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros.,and Cartoon Network. All other characters, names, places, and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, events, places, and incidents is coincidental.

Part one: The Invitation

It was quiet at Mystery Inc HQ. The guys had taken off to the local car show. Actually, Fred had persuaded Shaggy to go by reminding him that there was a full 'serve-yourself' buffet offered as part of the admission charge.

Velma had selected a book on archeology which was understandable since the gang had been invited to visit Uncle John, the archaeologist, next month; a little boning up wouldn't hurt. She had selected her favorite cold beverage, ice tea with a hint of lemon, and had entrenched herself in her room with instructions to her best friend, one Daphne Blake, that she was not to be disturbed. The one exception allowed would be if HQ was under attack by the entire Martian fleet. This was in reference to the late night 'creature feature' show the gang had sat through the night before.

The book flew three feet into the air when Daphne burst into the room, "Velma! Guess what?!"  
"What!? The Martians have attacked? Let me guess, you blew them away with your industrial strength hair dryer?" Velma was close to hyperventilating from the shock.

"No, silly. Even better!"  
"This better be good...or else!"

"Listen to this," Daphne waved a pink piece of paper in front of Velma's face, "It's a Valentine day special offered by the local spa. It's a two for one special that includes, manicure, pedicure and massage. This is going to be so good, I want you, Velma, to go with me. It'll be my valentines day present to you."

"Great! You don't have to pay for me to be humiliated by getting undressed in front of a stranger, not to mention the mortification of having their hands all over..."

"Velma! You don't have to get undressed _in front_ of a stranger! Besides, they're professional musses."  
"I think you mean masseuse or masseur depending on who is doing the massage."  
"Whatever! They have soft robes you wear the entire time."

"And just how do you know all this?" Velma wondered aloud.  
"I've been here before," Daphne waved the paper under Velma's nose, "It's a RSVP invitation, our appointment is in one hour!"

"Daphne Blake, you made the RSVP without asking me first?! You've done some dumb things in your life but I think this one has to be the dumbest!"  
"Come on, Velma! You'll like it, I promise. And you can't beat being pampered for Valentines Day."

Well, put that way it did sound like fun. She had actually enjoyed the hot look when Daphne had pushed her into the futuristic makeover machine that time, even if she had reverted back to her classic look before anyone saw her. And maybe the masseur would be cute.

"Okay Daph, but remember what they say about paybacks!"

Part Two: The Massage

One hour later, Velma was removing the last of her clothes and slipping into the softest terrycloth robe she had ever encountered. Maybe this hadn't been one of Daphne's blunders. The first hour had been a manicure, pedicure and every whim (within reason) met beyond description.

The receptionist positioned Velma on the massage table, face down, making sure she was comfortable and assuring her that some nervousness was to be expected but she would be in good hands. She smiled at her poor pun then dropped the bombshell that Velma had been expecting. Her masseur was a trainee applying for an opening! Dimming the lights, she had left Velma with her thoughts. Soft, relaxing music filled the room as Velma thought of how to pay Daph back for this! Velma had rejected the thought of staking Daphne to an ant hill as being too kind when the door opened and the masseur walked quietly into the room...

Without a word, he assisted Velma in lowering the robe down to expose her shoulders and lower back. 'Just relax and enjoy it, revenge is a plate best served cold...very cold' Velma felt warm liquid as it was poured between her shoulder blades and the masseur went to work.

The smell of coconut oil filled her nostrils as strong, firm hands spread the oil along her shoulders and neck. His touch was firm and yet light as he began massaging her shoulder muscles, working up and down her neck. The touch became stronger as he kneaded the tight muscles and Velma found her muscles beginning to relax.

More oil and he moved down over her back; he ran his hands along her sides in a crossing pattern across her back then changing to movements from neck to lower back. Velma was becoming concerned just how much lower he intended to go as he continued working her back muscles but she had to admit it did feel good and she was relaxing like never before.

She was about to say something about not going any _lower_ when his hands left, leaving her with an unknown feeling that she had never felt before. She _wanted_ to be touched; not in any romantic, erotic way but deprived of his touch she felt a hunger to be touched in a way she had never experienced.

His hands returned, thankfully, she gave herself up to his ministrations; this time the oil was poured on her calf and he worked the oil into her foot. Quickly moving up over her calf then higher to her thigh returning to her foot and beginning the journey up her leg all over again. But something was different this time, a new feeling; his fingers worked the muscles of calf and thigh but it was lips kissing her toes! One toe at a time! Kisses traveling slowly over the bottom of her foot as he massaged her ankle!

Then he began with the other foot, massaging the ankle as he kissed her toes, her foot, returning to her toes. She wanted to complain; he'd never get the masseur position if she had any thing to say about it!

Except for one small complication: she was enjoying it too much! His kisses were awakening feelings (and it was getting awfully warm in here!) she thought she'd hidden away, never to be be felt but she was feeling them and they felt good.

The receptionist stepped in, assisting her to turn onto her back. She left, and he was back, his fingers working along her neck, moving in slowly expanding circles brushing the side but not quite touching her breasts. So close then drifting away, returning with the temptation of a touch before drifting away once more. It was enough to make her scream in frustration.

He moved downward, over her lower tummy, gently massaging her rib cage, then upward toward her breasts, teasing, tantalizingly close, driving her crazy for just one touch! Just one! Then down to begin work on the shins and upper and inner thighs; again with the toe kisses!

Part Three: RSVP

Her muscles may be more relaxed than ever but Velma found herself in a high state of excitement. Her whole body ached to be touched!

She wasn't sure how much more she could take when his fingers left. Her skin tingled with a desire to be touched, to be kissed. He hadn't said a word through out the whole process so it could be considered natural that her eyes flew open when she heard,

"Happy Valentines Day, Velma!"

"Daphne Blake! I'm going to kill all three of you! Out! Get out!" Daphne stood laughing while Velma tried to close and tie her robe. Fred and Shaggy averted their eyes until Velma slipped off the table.

"Out! All of you!" Her three friends started toward the door, "Except you Norville Rogers! I've got something to say to you in private!"

"She used 'Norville', guess I'll catch you guys later. I think I'm in trouble."

"You sure are! I've never felt such...humiliation in my whole life!"

"We're...I'm sorry Velma. We just wanted to give you a Valentines day gift." Velma caught the front of his shirt, pulling him down to her level, their noses almost touching,

"I only have one thing to say to you...you make a great masseur! Thank you!" Her lips crushed his in a passionate filled kiss. Her tongue didn't ask permission, but drove between his lips in lightening strike speed.

"How did you know, Velma?" Shaggy asked when Velma finally pulled away to catch her breath.

"Easy, I'm a detective, remember? The next time you want to do something like this, wear a cologne I'm not familiar with! Now, I think you owe me an apology and dinner, where are you taking me!?"

Velma turned, walking away, "Oh, one more thing Shaggy," she pulled the tie to her robe, holding it in front of her, she let the robe fall to reveal her lower back,

"after dinner, I want a repeat performance...and don't forget to RSVP." her robe slipped slowly to the floor as she stepped behind the changing screen.


End file.
